


Ghost that we knew

by darkrin



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Gen, Minor Edoardo Incanti/Eleonora Sava, Più Speculazioni Diciamo, Spoiler?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: Eleonora, Silvia e i fantasmi.





	Ghost that we knew

**Author's Note:**

> \- Storia scritta per la M2 della quarta settimana del [COWT](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week4/) di [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/), prompt: _tradire il proprio partner_.  
> \- ll titolo viene da un'omonima canzone dei Mumford and Sons ♥.

\- Sai qual è la cosa peggiore? –

Dalla voce di Silvia non trasuda nessuna rabbia, nessuna collera, nessun dolore. È calma come quella di quel fantasma che hanno provato ad evocare una sera per chiedere risposte che non volevano davvero avere.

\- Che sapevo che Edoardo mi avrebbe tradito. - per un istante la voce le si incrina e Silvia scuote le spalle che sono sempre più sottili e spigolose ogni giorno che passa. - Voglio dire, l’hai visto e mi hai vista? Era inevitabile. –

La ragazza si passa distrattamente una mano sulla pancia che è sempre meno piatta di quanto vorrebbe, troppo gonfia, troppo piena, troppo viva. Eleonora la osserva e non può far a meno di pensare che ha già visto quel gesto addosso Silvia, che, qualche giorno prima, mentre cercavano un vestito per l’ennesima festa di Chicco Rodi ha annunciato uscendo da un camerino di H&M: _non posso più mettere tubini o la gente penserà che sono incinta e sai che vergogna sembrare una di quelle ragazze?_ Eleonora si era morsa la lingua per non rispondere che non c’era nessun disonore a aver fatto uno sbaglio – e l’avrebbe detto anche l’Eleonora di un anno prima?, si era chiesta colpevolmente- o che Silvia era già _così magra_ perché sapeva che sarebbe stato più sale che unguento sulla ferita.

– Ma tu eri mia amica e ti ammiravo così tanto e pensavo che fra tutte fossi quella che mi capiva di più – una risata amara le spezza il fiato e Silvia è costretta a interrompersi.

Prende un sorso dal bicchiere di plastica su cui è scarabocchiato, in calligrafia incerta, il suo nome.

– Ma l’unica cosa che capivi davvero era il fatto che mi piacesse Edoardo perché piaceva anche a te – la accusa con voce piatta.

Eleonora scuote il capo e vorrebbe rispondere, giustificarsi, dire che l’Edoardo che conosce lei è altro da quello che Silvia ha visto, che ci ha provato così tanto a stargli lontano per Silvia e per l’Eleonora che una volta è stata, ma –

Ma la vita, sai Silvia? A volte ti prende e ti porta dove non vorresti, sotto certe piogge, dentro certe storie di cui non hai mai desiderato essere la protagonista.

Impiega troppo tempo a trovare le parole e quando apre finalmente la bocca per parlare è troppo tardi: Silvia sta già sgusciando via, scivolata come aria, tra le persone che riempiono il salotto di Chicco Rodi.

È diventata brava a sparire. Eleonora se ne è accorta seguendola con lo sguardo mentre, a scuola, Silvia percorre i corridoi a passi lenti o mentre posa, cauta, come se le gambe da un momento all’altro non dovessero più reggerla – e quanto zucchero c’è nei suoi polpacci? Nei suoi muscoli per permettere loro di rimanere contratti e di rilasciarsi al ritmo dei suoi movimenti? È abbastanza perché il suo corpo continui a funzionare? – un piede dietro l’altro sui gradini delle vecchie scale che portano alla sua nuova aula. Eleonora la guarda uscire dai bagni e guardarsi allo specchio, sistemarsi i capelli improvvisamente scompigliati, il rossetto sbavato e riconosce ognuno dei suoi gesti come fossero i propri.

Si chiede, mordendosi l’interno della guancia, quanto tempo ancora Silvia avrà prima di riuscire a scomparire come vorrebbe. E si chiede quanto di quel voler diventare leggera come l’aria sia colpa sua.

**Author's Note:**

> *Eleonora scuote il capo e vorrebbe rispondere, giustificarsi, dire che l’Edoardo che conosce lei altro da quello che Silvia ha visto perché HA LE MUCCHE. < / fine headcanon >


End file.
